Profound Bond
by hath57
Summary: AU. Dean and Castiel meet in AA, depressed and alone, and the two soon realise that they're what the other needs... and more. Destiel. Not as boring as it sounds, believe me.


**This will later be Destiel.**

**Warnings: Tragic/Upsetting Scenes, Drinks/Drug Use, Contemplations of Suicide.**

"What's your problem with her?" Sam shouted as he stood up from the sofa.

"She's a whore, Sam. She cheated on people. She cheated on _me_." Dean yelled back.

"Exactly. _You_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe, maybe Ruby likes me more than she likes you? Have you considered that?"

"Don't be delusional." Dean's words stung, but he couldn't believe the blind faith Sam had in Ruby, the screw-around.

"You're… Are you jealous?" Sam asked disbelievingly. "If you're gonna behave like this everytime I'm with someone different…"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I didn't complain when you spent ages shunning me for Anna, or Cassie. But it hurt. But I didn't do _this_."

"What is your problem?"

"_My _problem?" Sam asked disbelievingly. "What's your problem?"

"You know what, you've been all weird ever since you went off with Lilith on a bender. Okay, lots of benders. Something's different about you, and I'm not sure I like it."

"What are you trying to say, Dean? Say it to my face."

"I'm saying you've changed Sam. And I'm not sure if it's for the better."

"Well you can go screw yourself." With that, Sam stormed towards the door.

"I'm scared of losing you Sammy." Dean called out of the door, and Sam stopped to listen. "That's what I'm most afraid of. We've been so close for years. Please don't make me lose you. You're my brother. And yeah, maybe I shunned you. But I would never leave you."

"I have to grow up sometime, Dean." Sam's voice was almost sympathetic as he turned around to Dean. "I can't always be the little brother. I wanna get married. I wanna have kids Dean. I know Jess died in that gas leak. I thought that was the only shot I could have, with Jess. But Ruby… I could have something here, Dean. I can't let it go. I'm sorry."

"Please, Sammy…"

"I'll see you. I'll… call you. But I need to grow up, Dean. And soon. Or by the time I grow up I'll be in a wheelchair." With that, Sam walked out of the door, leaving Dean holding back the inevitable cascade of tears.

**-SPN-**

"Hey, bro." Gabriel grinned as Castiel entered through the door, cringing at the smelly trenchcoat his brother insisted on wearing everywhere. "Staying long? Mike and Luci are still… You know, about Dad…"

"It's certainly sad." Castiel agreed. "But they'll get over it." Castiel immediately doubted his words as he heard loud shouting from upstairs. It was hard to hear correctly what they saying, but it sounded like 'Dad _did _love me!' and variations on that sentence.

"You sure about that?" Gabriel choked, then yelled as the sound of a glass smashing emanated through the walls. "Stay here, Cass."

"I'm not five anymore..."

"Damnit, stay here Castiel!" Gabriel's use of his full name stunned Castiel long enough for Gabriel to bolt up the stairs.

"What the hell's going on?" Castiel heard Gabriel shout from inside the room.

"Stay out of this Gabriel." Lucifer growled.

"Put the glass down, Lucifer." Gabriel ordered.

"Don't you _dare _order me!" Lucifer shouted, and Castiel heard the sound of glass hitting something solid, and Castiel went pale as he realised quite clearly what it was, with the sound of Michael's yelling, Lucifer's growling and Gabriel's gasp of pain.

Time seemed to go slow. Castiel's movements became far more restricted, every footstep seeming to take ten seconds to hit the ground. When the pale, whimpering Castiel finally reached the open door, a sob burst out of him at the sight of Gabriel's body lying on the ground, a bottle sticking out of his chest. Michael was staring wide-eyed in the corner, to scared to say anything. Lucifer was staring at his hands that were laced with glass and Gabriel's thick red blood.

Lucifer didn't argue when Castiel called the Police, didn't flinch when Michael yelled at him for being so stupid. After Lucifer confessed to Gabriel's death, not willing to lie about the death of his family, he was sent to Prison for life with no chance of bail.


End file.
